Pour son sourire
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: [OS][HpDm] La guerre fait rage. Draco ne sait pas trop dans quel camp aller... et un sourire, le sien, le réveille. Lumière, ténèbre et amour. Reviews!


**Titre:** Only Time

**Auteure:** Love Draco Malefoy (LDM)

**Rating:** T... mais seulement parce que c'est une relation entre deux hommes.

**Résumé:** La guerre, c'est le champs de bataille où on craint de mourir et où certaines personnes craignent de vivre, c'est l'espoir et la lumière d'un côté, le dérisoire et les ténèbres de l'autre. En un serpentard, les débats sont les mêmes... mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que la domination du monde... guerre sans fin pour... l'amour.

**Note de l'Auteure: **Voici une des fics que j'appelle _Entre Chapitres_ parce que je les publie dans l'espoir de ne pas trop vous ennuyer de moi le temps que je poste mes chapitres... non sérieusement, c'est des petits One-Shot pour que vous ayez du nouveau entre mes chapitres... au lieu de suivre uniquement mon histoire et de plus, je peux donner des nouvelles entre temps, si ca va bien pour mes fics...

Hp et le Secret de Rogue, ça pête le feu, je peux l'assurer! Des chapitres en réserve! Disons que je me suis remise dans l'histoire et que là... bien j'ai pas mal d'idées pour le secret et bon bon bon, je cesse de parler.

Dédicace à... quelques personnes dans l'état de notre narrateur.

Remerciements à: Enya. Pour avoir chantée cette chanson... _Only Time_... Bon, je dois avouer que le rythme de la chanson ne correspond pas beaucoup à l'atmosphère sombre deg la chanson mais que voulez-vous, j'aimais les paroles!

Bon, chers lecteurs, BONNE LECTURE!

**

* * *

**

* * *

C'est la guerre. 

Plusieurs personnes meurent, d'autres naissent. C'est la vie. Elle est cruelle parfois, emportant les nouveaux nés comme les plus vieux sorciers, mais que peut-on dire de cela? Sinon que ce sont les tristes conclusions d'une guerre entre sorciers?

Moi-même je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Je suis partagé entre le bien et le mal. Entre Voldemort et... Lui.

Lui c'est la personne qui m'a permise de me battre et de ne pas faire mon parfait serpentard, m'enfuyant au moindre son d'un sortilège prononcé sur les lèvres de quelqu'un.

Lui, c'est la personne qui donne de l'espoir à celles qui, comme moi, n'en ont plus.

Lui, c'est monsieur Survivant en chef, j'ai nommé, Harry Potter.

Et moi, je ne suis qu'un simple mangemort... je ne mérite pas son attention et encore moins un quelconque brin d'amour de sa part... parce qu'en gros, je suis Draco Malefoy...

Quand la guerre sera terminée, il prendra son propre chemin, s'en allant sans doute vers des études d'Auror tandis que moi... moi si je survie ce sera déjà un grand pas... mais pour aller où? Je ne le sais pas... j'ai toujours espérer mourrir durant la guerre, pour ne pas faire face à son visage sur la une de la Gazette à chaque jours...

Mais qui sait où chacun de nous est destiné à se rendre?

**_Who can say where the road goes  
Where the day flows  
Only time..._ **

Aujourd'hui, c'est mes souvenirs qui me remontent un peu le moral. Ce sont les instants que j'ai passé avec _lui_, à le regarder, à le contempler devrais-je dire, à l'admirer et à le provoquer pour être sûr qu'il ne m'oublie pas, parce que je veux qu'il me remarque... je veux faire partie de sa vie, au moins pour quelques années.

Chez madame Guipure.

C'est le premier endroit où l'on s'est croisés et la première fois que j'ai autant voulu quelque chose.

Être son ami...

Mais il m'a refusé cette amitié... Il m'a refusé mon désir le plus cher en refusant de serrer ma main dans le train, s'alliant au Weasel... et à Granger... Il m'a fait mal cette journée-là... et il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte.

Alors, puisque je ne pouvais pas être son ami, je suis devenu son ennemi. Pour qu'il sache que je suis là et que je tiens à ce qu'il me remarque. Pendant sept ans on s'est provoqué, on s'est insultés et battus... Et ces sept années, même si elles étaient pas comme je l'aurais voulue, ont été les plus belles et les plus mouvementées de ma vie.

J'ai fait face en premier au désir, désir de devenir son ami, désir de faire partie de sa vie. Puis, la haine, même si je ne la lui rendais pas comme un vraie ennemi se devrait de le faire. Puis lentement, la déception, lorsque je me suis moi-même engagé au service du mal, faisant tatouer cette marque immonde sur mon avant-bras, marque qui prouve que j'appartiens au Seigneur des Ténèbres j'étais déçu de moi-même et ça me rend malade. Je suis faible... j'aurais du faire face à mon père comme _il_ fait face à Voldemort... mais je n'ai pas été capable, la crainte des coups étant trop forte pour me redresser. Et puis la tristesse. Parce que mon père me demandait de l'espionner... d'espionner celui que j'aime pour lui donner des informations sur lui...

Celui que j'aime...

C'est bien lui. Celui qui me redonne des forces lorsque je reviens de mes missions, celui qui essuie mes larmes lorsque je viens de tuer des personnes innocentes seulement pour lui prouver que je suis fort et que je ne suis pas faible derrière mon masque...

**_And who can say if your love grows  
As your heart chose  
Only time..._**

Mais en fait, je suis faible.

Je ne suis pas assez fort pour résister à mon père alors comment résister à la guerre?

Je ne sais plus que faire, me jetter inconsciemment à ses côtés et me battre pour la lumière en craignant de devoir me battre contre mon père et tous les mangemorts qui m'ont battu?

Ou me battre aux côtés de mon... maitre... et devoir me battre contre lui un jour, ou contre l'un de ses amis qui m'a aidé alors que j'étais faible?

Je suis perdu.

D'ici, je vois du sang, je vois des sortilèges fuser dans toutes les directions sans jamais savoir si elles percutent ou non des personnes. Je vois des corps tomber, parfois des étudiants avec lesquels j'ai eut des cours, Longdubas est tombé, emportant Lovegood avec lui... N.D.A. _désolée, je supporte mal ces deux-là.._ Je sais que ces deux-là s'aimaient et ils meurent ensembles... J'aimerais que ce soit la même affaire avec Harry... qu'on s'aime je veux dire...

Mais bon... Quand mon coeur souffre, le sien vole.

**_Who can say why your heart sighs  
As your love flies  
Only time..._**

Mon coeur souffre autant que s'il avait reçu un doloris. Ses battements sont lents, abadonnant un combat perdu depuis sept ans. Je vois Harry qui, protégé et entouré de plusieurs amis et professeurs, veille à ce que personne ne l'approche. Je le vois lancer des sorts mortels, des sorts de douleur et c'est pour moi une douleur de le voir ainsi.

Ses amis sont là pour lui, il est aimé de beaucoup de personnes alors que moi... moi je n'ai pas de vrais amis, seulement des sorciers assoifés de popularité qui se tiennent avec moi que pour mon nom et ce que cela implique... Harry, il est baigné dans l'amour et dans l'amitié, certain que si quelque chose ne va pas, il peut aller vers l'un d'eux pour demander de l'aide.

Mais après tout, c'est le Survivant et c'est ce qui me fait mal.

Il est populaire pour son rôle, pour sa gentillesse et tout alors que moi...

C'est cruel... j'ai mal, si mal...

Mon corps en entier souffre.

Et mon coeur pleure.

**_And who can say why your heart cries  
When your love lies  
Only time..._**

Mais je dois aller l'aider, un groupe de mangemorts approchent et d'ici, je le vois très bien... de la tour d'Astronomie.

Je traverse les couloirs, un silence dérangeant envahit les corridors habituellement baignés dans les rires et les cris de joie, les paroles et les rumeurs... ils me font peur, ces couloirs si sombres et si silencieux.

Seuls mes pas résonnent.

Seuls les battements de mon coeur se font entendre.

Au moins il est encore là, même s'il n'a jamais aimé...

L'atmosphère semble changer dès que je sors de Poudlard. Je vois face à moi beaucoup de mangemorts, beaucoup de personnes qui sont dans la lumière, qui tentent de tuer les ennemis et, au loin, le groupe de Harry et celui de Voldemort, près du lac, qui approche lentement de lui.

Harry ne les a pas vu.

Je cours vers lui en lançant des sortilèges à ceux qui se trouvent sur mon chemin... les mangemorts je veux dire.

J'ai décidé de prendre la lumière.

Et il me fait un grand sourire lorsque je me bats à ses côtés.

Nous sommes ensembles.

**_Who can say when the roads meet  
That they might be  
In your heart..._**

Il commence à faire plus noir. Puis, Voldemort apparait en face de nous, entouré d'autant de mangemort que nous d'ami et de professeur, soit une dizaine. Un pour chaque. Harry s'avance, hurlant à Voldemort que c'est le dernier jour de sa vie.

Que c'est leur combat.

Voldemort acquiesse de la tête et les mangemorts se dirigent vers nous alors qu'Harry s'avance vers Voldemort.

Autour de nous, les combats continuent toujours mais on sent que tout le monde porte une attention inconsciente vers LE combat.

Harry et Voldemort se font face, comme moi je fais face à mon père.

J'ai eu peur.

Mais le souvenir du sourire d'Harry me réchauffe le coeur.

Parce que je me bat pour lui.

- Comme ça Fils, tu as choisis le côté de Potter...

- J'ai fais le bon choix moi.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Entre nous, comme entre chaque mangemort et chaque auror, un lourd combat se déroule, chargé de sortilèges de magie noire, chargé de haine et de déception. Des doloris me percutent et je tente de résister mais la douleur me fait plier en deux et je crie.

Je sens seulement un regard sur moi.

Le sien. Puis, la douleur s'atténue et je sens que quelque chose m'entoure.

Un sort de protection. Je jette un regard vers Harry, il me sourrie puis retourne à son combat avec Voldemort.

Pourquoi m'avoir protégé moi?

Enfin je me réveille et mon père s'endort, pour toujours.

Avada Kedavra.

Le silence, puis la nuit noire.

Je viens de tomber inconscient et seule une voix semble parvenir à moi.

La sienne.

**_And who can say when the day sleeps  
If the night keeps all your heart  
...night keeps all your heart..._**

Lorsque je me réveille, c'est pour sentir deux bras qui m'entourent soudainement. Une chaleur apaisante passe tout le long de mon corps et je remarque enfin où je suis.

Dans sa chambre.

Il est venu me porter ici alors que ses amis reposent sans doute à l'infirmerie. Et il me sourie.

- Je suis content de te revoir Draco...

Je lui sourie en retour mais je n'ai pas le temps qu'il vient presser ses lèvres contre les miennes et mon coeur comme mon corps fondent sous la caresse de ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- Je t'aime Draco.

J'ai passé d'haine à amour...

Mais après tout, ne dit-on pas que de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas?

**_Who knows? Only time...  
Who knows? Only time..._**

Et cette guerre m'aura au moins réveillé sur une chose.

J'aime Harry et s'il vit, je vis aussi... je ne vis que pour lui, que pour ce sourire...

... sourire que j'aime tant.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteure: **

Bien c'est simple, voici mon _Entre-Chapitre_, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé, je viens de le terminer...

Donnez-moi de vos commentaires.

La suite de Harry Potter et le Secret de Rogue devrait venir entre mercredi et vendredi!

Au revoir.

LDM

**30 Juillet 2006**


End file.
